


Collision

by fabpurpleprincess



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabpurpleprincess/pseuds/fabpurpleprincess
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand are enjoying the view of their court, when a mysterious light shoots across the sky.Scene from Chapter 99 of KoA told by the winged male.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Assuming the winged male and pregnant female are Rhys and Feyre)

I sit with Feyre on the balcony of our manor, and we gaze at the stars. Her tattooed hand reaches toward her stomach, and I smile, placing my hand over hers, draping my arm around her shoulders. It is unbelievable that after all the things we have been through together, we survived.

And now my mate is with child.

It had been the happiest moment of my life when the healer came out of our bedroom and softly informed me that Feyre’s sickness was not caused by an illness, but a baby. Our baby.

Feyre leans her head on me and sighs. “I can’t believe it’s our 100th mating anniversary,” she says.

I hold her closer to my chest. “I can’t believe that you are here, with me,” I respond. She laughed softly, and pecks me on the lips.

“I can’t believe I’m married and mated to the most beautiful male in Prythian,” she tells me, then bites my bottom lip.

I roll my eyes, but whisper to her, “It is an honor, Feyre, to be with you.”

She hums, and we face our lands again. Tiny lights glimmer from Velaris, while the mountains loom above the City of Starlight. Stars against a dark sky.

A light shoots past us. It faintly resembles a woman, although I sense that it is merely a droplet of power. Golden hair streams behind her while she tumbles down, down, down.

Feyre’s breath catches, and I instinctively throw out a wave of magic. Not to attack the female, or whatever she is. But to slow her.

She continues to fall, but her speed decreases steadily. As my mate and I watch her descent, the female’s eyes catch mine.

Her eyes are a beautiful cerulean blue, and at the core, a burning, bright flame. As bright as a star, as the sun. She gives me a look of gratitude, mixed with relief. And hope. I wonder where she came from. How she had come. Why. But I can tell that we have one thing in common: we are dreamers.

Her figure disappears at the horizon. But she leaves behind a faint essence of power. A wave of it flows towards us. Through us.

Warmth fills me. As I breathe it in, Feyre glows with happiness, her hand still on her pregnant stomach. She beams at me, and I smile softly back at her.

Perhaps this was a blessing from the Mother. A gift. For Feyre or for our child.

I sigh, embracing my mate, and we continue to enjoy the night sky.


	2. Hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update... 
> 
> Sorry it's a little half-hearted

**_Two centuries later_ **

I breathed out a sigh of relief and squeezed Feyre’s hand tighter. My daughter was almost 200 years old and was trained by the best of the best, but I couldn’t help but feel anxious for her everytime she went away on a potentially dangerous mission. 

 

I read through the letter in my hand again.

 

_ Hey Mom and Dad,  _ it said.

 

_ I should be heading home soon. Try not to worry your heads off, I’m perfectly fine. I’m bringing some newcomers with me. They were the cause of the disturbance, but don’t worry, they’re friendly (hopefully). They say they’re from a place called Erilea or something. Have you heard of it before? It might be west of Hybern. Their leader, whose name is Aelin, told me they got here through a portal, but she doesn’t seem to have any extraordinary powers.  _

 

_ Anyway, just a heads up: Aelin is apparently a Fae queen of a kingdom called Terrasen. Her mate is Rowan, who is actually pretty powerful (maybe as much as you guys?). He’s also way buffer than Uncle Cass (ha!). They brought along Aelin’s cousin Aedion and his wife Lysandra. Lysandra is a shapeshifter, like Lord Tamlin, but much nicer. They have a pet wolf, which is actually a Fae warrior named Fenrys.  _

 

_ I trust them, and have already peeked into their heads (with their permission, of course. They even let down their mental barriers for me. Yes, I made sure I could get back out, it wasn’t a trap). They mentioned that they’re here to find someone, but I invited them to stay in Velaris for a few days. _

 

_ Anyway, love ya (and tell Aunt Elain I found a new kind of flower!), _

 

_ Nova _

 

It was vague, containing minimal amount of detail. I’d never heard of Terrasen. Or Erilea. Questions filled my head.

 

I frowned, joking to my mate, “I thought we raised our daughter to write up better reports than this.” Feyre rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m sure she did it on purpose. Don’t tell me you don’t expect her to come back with a huge surprise,” she said. 

 

“I suppose not,” I responded, chuckling. I gazed at my mate lovingly, then wrapped my arms around her. “I’m so proud of her.”

 

Feyre nodded, gazing off into the distance. We stood together in silence for a while.

 

**_Two days later_ **

My court and I ate quietly in the dining room, everyone occasionally looking out the window. We had just made a bet to see who would notice my daughter and her group of new friends’ arrival first. Five silvers from each person to whoever won.

 

And that winner was me. After spotting them at the horizon, I turned to my court.

 

“Looks like you each owe me,” I said, smirking, then pointed to the silhouettes in the distance. Grumbling, they each reluctantly reached into their pockets and gave me what they owed.

 

“Time to go then,” Feyre smiled. She had been the only one who chose not to participate in our bet, telling me “my money is your money.”

 

She winnowed us out of the room. Darkness filled with stars surrounded me, then faded away. I found myself standing right next to my daughter. 

 

Nova grinned, and threw her arms around me. Her laughter filled the air. Behind her, the group of newcomers stared at us with interest.

 

The woman in the middle looked familiar. Where had I seen her? Feyre noticed too. Nova left my embrace and rushed towards the rest of my court. Meanwhile, my mate and I continued to search through our shared memories for the woman.

 

_ Is that… is she that spirit-like thing we saw… when I was pregnant with Nova?  _ Feyre asked me through our mating bond. 

 

It clicked. She was right. It was the woman who we had watched shoot across the sky, all those centuries ago. A sign we’d believed was a blessing from the Mother. 

 

_ I… I think it is... _ I responded. 

 

The woman’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Remember me?”

 

“You were that spark of power…” Feyre murmured. Eyes wide with shock.

 

Nova beamed. “Mom, Dad, this is Aelin. She’s the lady from the story you always used to tell me.”

 

Aelin smiled. “A pleasure to meet you. Again.”

 

“The pleasure is mine,” I told her softly.

 

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time,” Aelin said. “Although, my search was made easier by the small piece of myself I left when I first visited.”

 

I gasped. “That wave of light!”

 

She winked. “So I would know who to find. To thank for saving me.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Feyre said. “Thank us for what? What even happened that night?”

 

“Perhaps we should take this somewhere else?” the man behind Aelin suggested. I hadn’t noticed him, preoccupied with Aelin. He had bright green eyes, silvery white hair, and tattoos written in a strange language covering his face. His and Aelin’s scents were intertwined, so he was probably her mate. Unlike Aelin, he felt very powerful--probably as powerful as me.

 

“Yes, of course,” Feyre said. “We can make introductions in Velaris.” She winnowed us back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be continuing this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very early dinner together

I grinned proudly as Aelin and her court stared in amazement at Velaris from the balcony.

 

“Your city is beautiful,” she said wistfully. Her mate nodded in agreement.

 

“Thank-you,” my mate smiled back. “Would you like to take a meal with us? We’ll introduce you to Prythian.”

 

“That sounds lovely,” Aelin’s mate said. Feyre snapped her fingers, and the dining table was piled high with food. Aelin blinked in surprise.

 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Aelin asked, eyebrows raised. “It’s only noon.”

 

“Well,” Cassian snorted, “If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it all.”

 

“I don’t doubt it,” Mor muttered. Aelin chuckled. She and her court sat down first, the queen taking the seat across from the head of the table. My court followed suit. Feyre claimed the head, while Nova and I sat on either side of her. Unsurprisingly, Cassian started digging first. As we ate, Aelin introduced her court.

 

“I think your daughter told mentioned my mate Rowan, and my cousin Aedion and his wife Lysandra,” she said, abesntly pointing to each as she recited their names. I nodded. Aedion and Aelin looked almost identical, save for the fact that Aedion was male. “That,” she continued, waving her hand towards the last member of her group, the wolf, “is Fenrys. He’s not related to me.” Fenrys gave us a small wave.

 

“I’m also the most perfect member in her court,” Fenrys added with a wink.

 

Lysandra rolled her eyes. “He’s also a bitch.” Fenrys threw a dinner roll at her, missing and hitting Cassian in the face.

 

“Well,” Feyre said, “I am Feyre, High Lady of the Night Court, which is where we are now. Rhysand is the High Lord, as well as my husband and mate. Cassian, the ugly brute who just had a roll chucked at him, is officially the biggest pain in the ass in the whole continent, but luckily for him, he’s also the general of our armies. The guy who looks like he’s trying to blend into the shadows is Azriel, our spymaster. He’s a shadowsinger, so he kinda talks to shadows. The beautiful chick next to Az is my cousin-in-law Morrigan. She’s crazy, and that’s pretty much all you need to know about her. And lastly, we have---”

 

“I’m Amren,” Amren cut in, swirling around the blood in her goblet. She still had a taste for it, although it wasn’t her primary source of energy anymore.

 

“What’s with the blood?” Fenrys asked.

 

Amren sipped her glass, then smiled at him, exposing her blood coated teeth. “I just like it,” she replied. “It reminds me of what I used to be.”

 

“And what did you used to be?”

 

Amren paused. “A being more powerful than you can imagine.”

 

“Some people used to say that about me,” Aelin said, reclining casually in her chair. “Was your loss of power… voluntary?”

 

“Yes,” Amren frowned, “It was… voluntary. I chose to relinquish most of my powers when I came back to this realm for my family.” My court and I smiled at the word “family.” “What happened with you?”

 

“I gave up almost all my power and nearly my life to forge a lock to keep the gates between realms closed. What Feyre and Rhysand saw many years ago was me shooting through your realm on the journey to my own.”

 

“Ah,” Feyre said, “Why don’t you tell us your full story?”

 

Aelin grinned. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry :/  
> I'll try to make it up with a longer chapter next time, but I'm running out of ideas. Any suggestions?


End file.
